A Tear In the Ocean
by ameanda-90
Summary: Summary: She had stood there, waiting for him to return, but at the end of every night, she would cry a single tear, and let the ocean wash it away, hoping that he would come home soon…Kind Of OOC Pub. 07.20.05


A Tear in the Ocean

Summary: She had stood there, waiting for him to return, but at the end of every night, she would cry a single tear, and let the ocean wash it away, hoping that he would come home soon…

Author's Note: This story is set back when Piratcy was happening and all the girls and women had to wear corsets and dresses, and hats and take umbrellas and all with them all then time. Inspired from Pirates of the Caribbean!

Chapter 01: Left Alone

"Kagome…" Koga said, looking at her in the eyes, "I have to leave with the crew"

"You're…leaving?" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Is that why you called me out here, this late at night?" She said, looking away, and feelings very sad, "When will you be back?" She said, looking at him back in the eyes, confused and scared.

"I…" Koga started, "I don't know…" He said, hugging her tightly and slipping a necklace into her pocket, not telling her, "I don't want to go…but I have to…"

"Koga …" Kagome said, returning the hug, "I don't want to stay here…" Kagome said, hugging Koga tightly, "Take me with you!" She said, determined that he would let her go too.

"I already asked the captain that…" Koga said, "But we can't bring a lady onto the ship, its bad luck"

Kagome closed her eyes chuckled a little bit, and then opened them again, "Why did I have to fall in love with a Pirate?" She said, looking at Koga in the eyes.

"Because…" Koga said, "I fell in love with such a beautiful lady, and she returned my feelings…" He said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want to go with you…" Kagome said, hugging Koga, not wanting to let go.

"I want you to go too, but it can't happen…" Koga said, "I'll miss you a lot, but if I stay here and don't go with the crew…" Koga stopped, pulling away from the black haired beauty in a marvelous dress, "They'll hang me, in front of the population of Port Labo…"

"I won't allow them too!" Kagome said, looking at Koga in the eyes and ready to spill her tears to him.

"It…It can't be helped" Koga, looking down to the ground, "I have to go with them, and we're leaving tonight…"

"Tonight!" Kagome exclaimed, "Why tonight?" She said feeling like her heart was being crushed.

"I…" Koga started, letting go of Kagome, "I have to go now. I'll be back, but I don't know when. Forget me, and hate me. There are other men, worthy of you, you deserve better than a Pirate like me…" He said, running off.

"NO!" Kagome said, trying to run after him, "No! I love you! No one else! Don't leave…" She cried, watching him run out of site, into the darkness, "Me…" She cried, the tears flowing, like a creek in the summertime, "Ko…ga …" Kagome cried more.

Her world was crushed, as she fell to the ground, "Koga…" She cried, ready to scream for him to come back, but she knew that he was gone, "No…Don't leave…me…"

She fainted on the ground, in her white lace dress. "Koga…" She mumbled before going unconscious, not knowing that the little necklace was in her pocket.

**Next Day**

She woke up in a bed at the palace and looked around, wondering what had happened. The door opened and her father walked in…

"Kagome! Dear, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her with her confused look, and her looking right back at him, also confused.

"Father…what happened?" Kagome asked, looking at him, as he stood there in his uniform.

"A peasant found you lying on the ground this morning…" He father started, starting to walk across the room "He came to me, with you in his arms, by bringing you to the front gate, where I was standing in the yard, by the fountain. He yelled to me and said, 'Sir, I have found your daughter' so I let him through the gate and he brought you to my side. You were still breathing and we had a nurse and a couple of maids take you to the hospital wing, although the boy offered to take you there, himself. You didn't return home last night, and one of the maids saw you leaving around midnight. Where did you have to go so late at night?" He said as he paced across the room and explained to her, and then questioned her.

"Father…" Kagome said, not knowing what to say to him, but quickly thought of something, "The Boy…The Boy, what was his name?" She asked, looking at her father, who was now standing closer to her, "What was his name?"

"The boy..." Her father said, "He is the child of the gun maker…what's his name? Oh yes. He one of the sons in the Tashio family household"

Kagome thought for a minute, then knew who he was, "Which one was it?" Kagome questioned her father, "The older one? Or the younger one?"

"I believe he was the older one…" He said, scratching his chin, "But I may be mistaken"

Kagome thought about the two, but she couldn't really tell who was who with the pair.

"Well now, daughter…I'll leave you to it. Get dressed and I'll see you later on, this afternoon"

"After noon!" Kagome shot out of bed, "It's already after noon?"

"Yes dear…" Her father said, walking out of the room, "Now you go ahead and get dressed now…" He said, shutting the door behind himself.

"Koga…" Kagome said, looking at her hands on her lap, "Please…be home soon…" She said, crying and lying back down, "I guess I should…get ready" Kagome said wiping her tears with her hand and getting up to get dressed.

**A Little While Later around Darkness**

Kagome looked out at the vast sea, "Koga …" She said, as the sun set on the horizon, "Where have you gone?" she said, and remembered what he had told her, "I hope you are home soon…I miss you…already…" She said, wiping her tears.

Kagome had ridden a horse down to the docks, but had tied him up to a nearby post. A certain boy had seen her ride past his house, and curiously followed her, "What would she be doing back down here?" He asked, looking at the tiny necklace in his hand, "I wonder what this means…" He said, looking at the tiny engraving, "My heart is yours, but yours isn't mine…" He repeated, rubbing his finger over the engraving, and then looking up to Kagome, who was walking down to the beach, and looking out at the setting sun.

"Koga…" Kagome said, as she shed a single tear, "This tear that I now shed and place in the ocean…" She said, bending down and placing in the cool water, "I hope it reminds you, of my love for you, and the hope I have for you that you come home soon…" Kagome stood back up and looked out at the sea, 'It is A Tear in the Ocean…"

This is kind of sad, but I had the idea in my head, from a commercial, believe it or not. I was trying to find out what category to write it in, and I found out that this category would be perfect, for the coming chapters! I know that I have like 20 some stories, but 'm on writer's block for some of the other ones. I hope you guys liked this story, and don't worry, some of the pairings WILL change in the future, so please don't get mad at me! I'll leave you all with this…

Amanda :)


End file.
